


Krystal's The Last Time I Saw Him in pictures [FanArts & Comics]

by KrystalM, Thelema_Rhoias



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #WhatFanworksMeantoMe, 22 years old Dipper Pines, BillDip, Fanfiction, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Shipping, pine tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/pseuds/KrystalM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema_Rhoias/pseuds/Thelema_Rhoias
Summary: Hello, there :D
This special work is going to be a series of drawings and some scenes inspired by Krystal's fictionThe Last Time I Saw Him. 
I fell in love and absolute Awe with her work a very engaging plot, an accurate portrait of an older Dipper, and, above all, a perfect depiction of Bill, who's never out of character, who's as crazy as I love him, and goes through a slow, logical and believable evolution, which is a real pleasure. 

She kindly accepted that I make pictures based on her descriptions and scenes, and allowed me, if needed, to use her text for the comic-like pics I draw.
Krystal: I will credit you every time and link our works together if it's OK for you :) ▲ ♪

I apologise in advance for two facts: pictures may not be in the same order as the original chapters, inspiration being my wild beloved fiend friend. I might also post drafts, in order not to wait weeks before starting posting. 

If I come up with one or several complete following scenes, I'll open a different work and post it in the right order. Until then, thank you again, Krystal, and, to the others, hope you enjoy it ♪▲♫ :D





	1. First Kiss Scene, from Krystal's The Last Time I Saw Him, Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrystalM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Time I Saw Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042662) by [KrystalM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/pseuds/KrystalM). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher in KrystalM's Awesome fiction [The Last Time I Saw Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042662?view_full_work=true) _,[Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042662/chapters/30296451)_.  
>  Thank you for allowing me to collaborate with you on this one, Krystal! :D  
>  Your writing is Awesome ♪▲♫  
> 

Here's a quick draft of the Awesome first kiss scene in Krystal's fanfiction up here:  
[The Last Time I Saw Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042662?view_full_work=true)  
  
  
To read in context, do not hesitate to check Krystal's work ;)

* * *

  
  


 

* * *

 


	2. "Not What I'm Interested In" - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from the awesome Chpater 6 from The Last Time I Saw Him, painting, added filter, hope ou like it :D


	3. Bill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick watercolour of a dressed up Bill, according to Krystal's description, hope you enjoy :D  
>  ♪▲♫

#WhatFanworksMeantoMe

 


	4. "That was a Close Escape, Wasn't it, Pine Tree?" &  "I Knew, Kid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Time I Saw Him: scenes from Chapter 1 and 4.
> 
> A quick one, it is the first one I made, appart from my avatar, which I post here larger :)  
> I am not satisfied with the way I ended up colourising it, think I am not that good at drawing and colourising real-like decors. This is why I made "Not What I'm interested in" in stained-glass style. ^^  
> I think I'm going to explore the stained-glass style, and make some Mucha-like Billdip pics.  
> I need to think about my composition before drawing my beloved, though, because I always end up having not enough place on the sheet.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway, if anything, criticism and remarks, comments are welcome.  
> I post this oldie because I don't have loads of time this week, because of exams ^^
> 
> Plus a quick look at my avatar, only bigger, which is from Chapter 4 of the fanfiction :)  
> Have an Awesome day/ evening/ night everyone ▲

 

 

My avatar, only bigger ^^  
The only problem here is the scan, which is a bad bad quality (yeah, twice bad. Thrice, now ^^ )  
So, sorry for this, I might buy a scanner in the end :)

 


	5. If I Were You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's an illustration from Chapter 6, called "If I Were You," corresponding to the moment Dipper wants to go into the forest, holding a charm in his hand.  
> I know it's not meant to be night time in the chapter, but I wanted to paint something blue. And gold. Think those colours go sooo well together, Krystal, I hope you're not disappointed ^^  
> I am now working on the kiss scene from Chapter 12 (it will take me a little time, though, so I am sorry for the late updates too! )

 

 

Link to my tumblr, and the full size picture, here: 

[▲](https://sam-ryyuzaki.tumblr.com/image/172166927425)  
  
Another remark abuot the tatoo: I did not have the description of the symbol of dreams when I first drew that scene. So I had already inked that one inspired by the "Bill code" (I was about to write "the Bill cipher" x) ) on his arm. The next ones showing his right arm will have the symbol of dreams as I pictured it.  
I am curious to know how you all picture the symbol of dreams, if any of you want to share your version of it with me, I'd be really happy (either in comment here or as a picture on tumblr, if you're out there too :) )


	6. Chapter 12, page 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the comic for chapter 12, which will be updated regularly :)  
> Page one is here (at least a draft!)

 


	7. Chapter 12 in comic transcription [UPDATED]

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cat got your tongue? Or, a Demon, perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, I have been so long to update, it drove me mad not to be able to draw!  
> Love, light, dreAms and inspiration upon you all, dear! ▲ ♪


End file.
